


Eighth Wonder of the World

by JellyB_214



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO Park Chanyeol, DILF Chanyeol, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Married Chanyeol, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyB_214/pseuds/JellyB_214
Summary: Baekhyun is that eighth wonder of the world that only Chanyeol was privileged to see.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 277





	Eighth Wonder of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeridynamic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeridynamic/gifts).



> Hello, I’m here with an *attempted* smut 😭 gifting this to @aeridynamic because half of the plot was written in her Twitter DM 😈
> 
> I’m not very used to writing smut so please be nice to me ;—; 
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy this mess 😚

It was a stressful night for Chanyeol, what with the long day at work and then coming home to his over-controlling, drama queen of a wife. He couldn't handle the situation at home so the only place he could seek comfort, other than going to the pub and get drunk, was to come over to his sugar baby's place. 

Chanyeol was married to his wife to secure his post as the, then, new CEO of the company. He bothered himself with getting into a loveless marriage at that time since he wasn't interested in being in a relationship whatsoever. His eyes were only on the rank. 

He coped with his wife as much as he could. While she tried to make things work out, the woman had been such a control freak that Chanyeol found himself suffocated just breathing in the same space as her. 

That was when Baekhyun came into view. It was during an art exhibition for charity that his wife co-organised with an NGO. Chanyeol came to play his part as the supportive husband that the media had been talking about. 

Baekhyun approached him just like any other people do; trying hard to impress. It was funny to Chanyeol, seeing how he was oozing with confidence when he spoke about arts and that one particular painting in front of them. And Chanyeol knew, for a fact, Baekhyun understood absolutely nothing of what he was speaking of. 

Chanyeol was amused, albeit a little annoyed, but Baekhyun was a talker, his petal lips ran smoother the longer he talked to Chanyeol. And when Baekhyun asked him if he could buy him a drink or two at the pub nearby, Chanyeol just agreed to what he said. 

It was as if he was in a trance, spellbound under Baekhyun's lilting voice and his flirtatious gaze. Chanyeol ate the bait. 

A one-night stand turned into a few, until Chanyeol lost count how many times he went back to Baekhyun again and again. Every time he had to deal with his wife's sour mood, Chanyeol walked out from her prison and sought comfort in the form of Baekhyun, who liked to call what they had then as a sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship. 

Baekhyun was interesting on his own. While Chanyeol never actually wanted to put a name on their affair, Baekhyun kept on calling him his sugar daddy ever since he homed Baekhyun in one of his vacant apartment units. It was for security matters, for Baekhyun and especially for him. Chanyeol liked to keep it down and Baekhyun didn't mind it. 

They lived by a simple rule of give and take, sex for two with money sprinkle around here and there, and everything done in that apartment unit to be stored as a secret. 

  
  


It was late, way past midnight, and Chanyeol knew Baekhyun would have been asleep. But it didn't stop him from coming over to where Baekhyun lived. It was an unspoken rule that Baekhyun should have himself accessible in every possible way for the CEO.

True to his assumption, Baekhyun was soundly asleep, curled like a burrito on the queen-sized bed when Chanyeol arrived at the apartment. Chanyeol tried to slip under the covers as quietly as possible while trying to get baekhyun right into his arms.

Sensing the movements around him, Baekhyun stirred from his sleep. A small whine slipped off his lips when he felt arms wrapped around him and pulled him against hard chest. Chanyeol hushed him back to sleep, whispering his apology as he kissed the back of his head. 

Baekhyun snoozed back without a problem in Chanyeol's warm embrace. The CEO felt immensely relaxed now, having this small, petite body in his hold, smelling the lavender scent of his hair. The stress dissipated from his body. Baekhyun's presence always had that effect on him. Soon, Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to dreamland, meeting him there in a wonderful dream.

  
  


Chanyeol woke up in cold sweats. Or maybe it was just a dream? But he did think he dreamed of something wonderful and wet, with him and Baekhyun naked under the sheets, bodies moving against one another. It felt good even in his dream that Chanyeol wasn't surprised that he could actually feel how warm his dick was, as if it was wrapped with something warm that was tightening every now and then around him. 

Fuck, that dream must've been so good that he could feel it even though he was slowly stirring awake. 

From the small crack of his eyes, Chanyeol knew it was dawn, the sun was still contemplating to rise from sleep, just like he did. He was sure his mind was clearing up but a sudden tightening feeling around his cock made Chanyeol realise that maybe he wasn't dreaming after all.

Chanyeol let out a breathy sigh, subconsciously tightening his hold around the body laid within his embrace. He pushed his hips forward, feeling how it met another part of a body that didn't belong to him. 

Another squeeze around his cock had Chanyeol sinking his teeth into the flesh of his bottom lips, groaning low at the sensation.

"Hyun," he rasped, his deep morning voice reverberated in the air. 

A soft giggle was heard, baekhyun pushing his lower body against Chanyeol and made his cock twitch. 

"Good morning, daddy," he chirped, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the ceo. 

Chanyeol didn't have to check to confirm that he was now buried deep inside Baekhyun, still groggy from sleep and painfully aroused at the same time. 

"Do I even want to know how I ended up like this?" He asked as he buried his face against the back of Baekhyun's neck while his hips started to slowly rut against Baekhyun's ass. 

He heard Baekhyun sighing, a hand resting above Chanyeol's own, lifting it up and bringing it up to cup over Baekhyun's chest. 

"You were poking me in my sleep. I figured I'd let you warm inside me while you get a few more hours of sleep." 

His breathing was shallow as Chanyeol started to tweak around one nipple while his mouth moved to his now bare shoulders to trace kisses.

"I probably slept like a log that I didn't even notice you prepping yourself open for my cock." 

Baekhyun giggled again, the sound followed by a soft mewl when Chanyeol pinched and pulled at his little nub. 

"I fingered myself last night before going to sleep. I was thinking of daddy, wondering when he'll come and spend time with me again. I'm glad, though, your morning wood slipped right in without a hitch. Had a wet dream, daddy?"

Chanyeol let out a breathy chuckle, his hand left Baekhyun's chest to move the covers away. He saw in the dim glimmer from the moonlight outside, how Baekhyun was naked from head to toe, unlike how he had been when Chanyeol slipped under the covers with him last night. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was still fully dressed, only his cock was pulled out and went straight into Baekhyun's naughty, tight cunt. The mental images of Baekhyun taking his erection out of its confines while trying not to wake him up was making desires pool at Chanyeol's abdomen, sending his cock pulsing within Baekhyun. 

Hooking a hand under Baekhyun's inner thigh, Chanyeol lifted his leg up, holding it in place as he started to pick on his pace to fuck this willing boypussy.

But his clothes were straining him from moving freely and Chanyeol was already drenched in his own sweat. Fuck. Not the best condition to have his dick buried in this willing hole. Chanyeol had to stop for a moment and took a deep breath. 

"Daddy? Something's the matter?" Baekhyun's small voice was laced with concern as he turned his head slightly to look at the CEO over his shoulder. 

"I'm good, baby. It's just... why did I even sleep with clothes on tonight? It's hard moving like this. Give me a minute, yeah." 

As much as Chanyeol wanted fast relief, he didn't want the pleasure to center around him. With baekhyun, it's always pleasing to know that he was satisfied with the sex they had and Chanyeol made sure that both of them will get their fair share of relief by the end of it. 

Just as he pulled himself out of baekhyun, the younger sat up and placed a hand over his chest to stop him from moving. Chanyeol flickered his eyes at him, watching how the corners of his lips were tugged into a small smile and the look on his face simply said that he'll do it for him. 

Chanyeol nodded his head and stopped moving, feeling cold air hitting his straining cock as Baekhyun moved to get his pants and boxer out of the way. 

He felt the hot trail of Baekhyun's touch along his leg before he was tossing his pants and boxer somewhere on the floor. The hands trailed back up his limbs, each drags of Baekhyun's hands forming goosebumps under Chanyeol's skin.

Chanyeol took upon himself to rid the remaining clothes from his upper body. He was sitting up, feeling a hand helping him to undress. When the clothes were thrown away, Chanyeol didn't even have time to register anything else when his lips were moulded by another pair, delicate touches dancing around the side of his face before resting under his jaw, tentatively tilting his head to the side so they could deepen the kiss even more. 

Chanyeol's hand reached out and touched over the side of Baekhyun's body. He trailed his fingers down until he found the curve of his waist, his other hand joining to search for the other side before he was guiding Baekhyun to sit over his lap. 

The kiss was disturbed just for a few seconds but their lips found one another immediately after the short loss, tongues slipping back in between while hands roamed around naked body to leave burning trails on their skin.

Their body glued to one another, cocks wedged between the small space in between, rubbing deliciously over each unintentional wave of their body. 

Baekhyun reached out in between them and wrapped his dainty finger around Chanyeol's erection, the sudden touch made their kiss break apart as Chanyeol's hips jerked and he cursed under his breath because damn, he was so, _so_ hard. 

He watched how Baekhyun's small hand barely wrapped around his length, the lazy up and down strokes were slowly driving him insane. 

"Hyun," he panted out as he slumped forward, forehead resting over Baekhyun's shoulder. 

"Gonna ride daddy's cock if daddy lets me," he whispered into Chanyeol's ears, making the man grumble under his breath and turned his head to the side, licking over a patch of skin with his tongue. 

"Ride daddy until the sunrises, baby. This cock is all yours to enjoy." 

Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol took his earlobe into his mouth and started to suck on the flesh. Chanyeol's deep voice, added to the way he was referring to himself as 'daddy' was making Baekhyun's whole body pulsating with blatant want and need. 

With a hand supporting him from the back, Baekhyun lifted himself up, guiding Chanyeol's rock-hard cock towards his rim. When the head catched over the entrance, Baekhyun gasped softly before lowering himself down on Chanyeol's length, head thrown back as the size stretched over his insides. 

Chanyeol was not so far away from losing himself. His jaw was hanging open as he panted over Baekhyun's neck, holding himself back from snapping his hip right away.

Stabilising himself, Baekhyun let a hand rest on Chanyeol's shoulder, as he sat snugly on Chanyeol's cock, feeling the hot meat twitched within the velvet walls of his cunt. 

With the tips of his fingers, he pushed Chanyeol by the shoulder, prompting the man to lift his head up and away from Baekhyun's neck. 

As his eyes peered under hooded lids, he met Chanyeol's gaze halfway, locking their eyes in place as flames of desire and lust dancing around in dark orbs. 

With their eyes leveled together, his hand now looped around the ceo's neck, Baekhyun moved his body in a wave, feeling his inside moving along the girth sheathed within him. He sighed contently at the feeling, mouth hanging a little as he softly pant, all the while watching Chanyeol watch him back with equally lidded eyes.

Chanyeol's breathing was ragged too. This sight, full of sin and pleasure, is one of the many things he loved about being with Baekhyun. 

Young, breathtakingly beautiful Baekhyun; body so delectable, so supple and lewd, the beau ideal of lust and erotica. Chanyeol was damned not to get drunk and indulge in him. Baekhyun is that eighth wonder of the world that only Chanyeol could see.

The way the younger man was propped over one hand on his back, while the other was looped around Chanyeol's neck like an anchor while his hips gyrated around, moving in the most obscene of ways, making Chanyeol's mind clouded with the pleasure he brought to him. 

Seeing how Baekhyun's body arched upwards, Chanyeol leaned forward and plunged his lips over one nipple while his hand curled around his lithe body, pulling him impossibly closer to his own. 

Chanyeol kissed around his brownish nipple, letting his lips brushed over the hard nub, feeling Baekhyun shuddered in his arms. He closed his lips around the perky areola, grazing his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin, causing Baekhyun to scream slightly from the amount of pleasure it brought him. 

"Daddy, don't. I'm sensitive there," Baekhyun whined, his hips stopped moving from the shock although he could feel the shallow rutting of Chanyeol's hips against his own. 

Chanyeol ignored Baekhyun's complaint and drove his tongue forward and started to tweak the nub with the wet tip. The action caused Baekhyun to jolt up, tight walls clenched over Chanyeol's girth that made the older man groan under his breath. 

With mouth still attached to Baekhyun's right nipple, Chanyeol's hand slowly guided Baekhyun back to move, his own hips moving to build up their pace again. 

Baekhyun, with one of his nipples eaten out and his pussy stretched by the size of Chanyeol's 8-inches, had turned incoherent by the time Chanyeol was snapping his hips upwards in powerful, hard thrusts that reached places within him. 

He was moaning, drooling, unable to even say one coherent word, so out of it, so utterly fucked. Baekhyun's body was getting more and more lax, so much into the pleasure that he couldn't even sit on his position properly, prompting Chanyeol to hug him close to him, before reclining him backwards, laying him safely back onto the mattress. 

With Baekhyun pliant body falling apart for him, Chanyeol leaned forward and planted his hands on either side of Baekhyun's head, simultaneously bringing his hips to lurch forward and hit on the sweet spot within Baekhyun. 

The smaller moaned out Chanyeol's name, legs bending over Chanyeol's waist to hook around it while his arms hugged around Chanyeol's shoulders, readying himself for the ride of his life. 

Chanyeol grinded his hips with calculated thrusts, his face buried within the crevice of Baekhyun's neck, breathing harshly against his skin while low moans and groans fell out of his lips. 

The way their bodies move, covered with thin layers of perspiration, glistening as the sleepy sun rises up from the horizon, making golden sun rays penetrate through the curtains and bathe over their naked bodies; it was a wondrous sight that greeted the morning. They moulded together like perfect puzzle pieces, almost too perfectly, Chanyeol thought. 

Chanyeol drove them both to completion, emptying himself into the void of Baekhyun's velvety cavern, painting the walls white with his semen while Baekhyun spurted out ropes after ropes of white juice as he came untouched. 

This is the type of satisfaction, the stress relief that Chanyeol needed after dealing with his too controlling wife who couldn't even see how unsatiated he always was with her. Because here with Baekhyun, he wouldn't leave the apartment feeling unsatiated. Baekhyun always made him feel full in more ways that he should be. It wasn't just the sex. Chanyeol could seek professional sex services if he'd only chase after the sex. 

It's the wholesome feeling of going to someone and feeling like home, someone who understands him deep down, who does things for him out of care, not out of obligation as a spouse. Baekhyun gave him that, made him feel at home, filling in the voids within his hearts that had been empty and cold with his adorable antics and warm touches. Baekhyun was what he needed, someone that should have ended up with him in a marriage.

These thoughts worried Chanyeol a lot. He was developing something too deep for someone that he considered as a mere sugar baby. But then again Baekhyun had always done more for Chanyeol on his own free will. The least Chanyeol could do was indulge in him. 

His alarm went off, indicating that it was 7.30 AM, the usual time he would wake up to get ready to work. Chanyeol grunted at the thought of needing to move, but he could only stand the blaring sound so much, so he pulled out of Baekhyun, earning himself soft giggles from the smaller. 

When he came back from turning off his alarm, Chanyeol found his breath hitching at the sight of Baekhyun, beautifully sprawled on the bed, milky thighs pressed together while his body was stained with his own cum. His face instantly lit up when he realised Chanyeol was watching him, lips curling into a smile as he played with his own hair between his fingers. 

The endearing sight pushed Chanyeol to dive forward and capture his lips, kissing him senseless because Chanyeol, himself, was out of his mind. 

When he pulled away, his eyes immediately found Baekhyun's, watching as light filled into his brown orbs, making it shine a clear bronze hue that looked so breathtaking, Chanyeol couldn't help but to kiss him again. 

Baekhyun giggled into the kiss and Chanyeol smiled too. When he pulled away this time, he glued their foreheads together, basking in the moment of a peaceful morning before he should be getting ready to go to work. 

And Chanyeol was relieved, because like any other night spent with Baekhyun, he'd leave the apartment satisfied, with traces of Baekhyun kiss lingered on his lips and the erotic images of what they had done printed at the back of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> I don't expect people to like it, but if you did, kudos and comments would be very appreciated 🥺❤


End file.
